


We meet again

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Series of Octoling!Aloha [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent3!Mask, Gen, Octoling aloha lives in a small area and by himself, Octoling!Aloha, back with more!, i really missed writing this au, protecting really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Months after meeting the strange Octoling, Mask couldn't help but to wonder what happened to him. That was until he saw a strange old inkling and soon become an agent.
Series: Series of Octoling!Aloha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201048
Kudos: 9





	We meet again

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK WITH THIS AU!  
> Sorry for taking so long to continue Octoling!Aloha, I've been busy working on other stories and was pretty much stuck when I was making this one. There'll be more soon!  
> Remember < > means Aloha is talking in the octarian language.

It’s been months since Mask has seen the octoling, visiting the spot where he first saw him every night. He soon gave up, believing the other wouldn’t return as he walked besides the alley, noticing a strange inkling in the manhole. Rather that inkling looks pretty old. Mask couldn't help but to huff. Why was he in the sewers? Before Mask could continue on his way, he tripped before rolling into the sewers.

Cod the Great Zapfish must really hate him, even though it went missing. Mask couldn't help but to think that way as he sat up, an unfamiliar place before him. Where the hell was he?

“Th-th-The Octarians are coming!”

Huh? Mask couldn't help but to give, what he soon learned, Captain Cuttlefish a weird look. So they're the ones for the Great Zapfish going missing? A certain Octoling crossed his mind, but it's impossible he didn't help, right? After all, he wasn't sure if Aloha was getting information from him or did wanted to-

Mask shook his head once Captain Cuttlefish gave him the Hero Roller, something he's familiar with. So he has to rescue some Zapfish and the Great Zapfish? Cod would things get worse? Going through every kettle, one was giving him trouble as he found out battling a bunch of female octolings, dodging as much as he can.

Mask was getting tired, dodging another splatbomb thrown by the elite octoling who had a malice grin on her face. “<This is the end, Agent 3>”, she said, before getting pushed down by someone. “<Leave him alone!>” Mask looked at the other Octoling, noticing he looked familiar before passing out.

Aloha huffed after pushing the elite Octoling off the edge. Now he knew he was in big trouble now before turning his gaze to the unconscious agent. Now that he got a better and closer look at the inkling, his eyes widened in surprise. It was Mask! But why was Mask here? Shaking his head he picked up Mask and carefully carried him, taking him to the safest place he knew. 

Minutes passed before Aloha made it to his home, though he rather called it his secret base. Closing the door with his right foot, he went towards his day bed, laying Mask carefully down while putting his roller weapon next to the edge. What was he supposed to do now? Maybe he should make him something to eat? He wasn’t too sure what inklings would eat, but maybe he should ask. He wasn’t sure if Mask would like bread and cream stew. Should he take off the goggles he was wearing? Aloha wondered, not noticing the figure on his bed waking up.

Mask groggily opened his eyes, noticing he was somewhere different. Did he get himself captured?! He shot up, grabbing his Hero Roller, noticing a startled figure. “Don’t you move!” Mask was ready, as the octoling replied “<Wait! Don’t attack Mask!> No..hit Mask!” Mask eyes widen, recognizing the broken inklish language coming from the other. “Wait, are yoooou..Aloha?!” Mask exclaimed as the other nodded, taking off his octoling goggles. Mask was shocked, seeing Aloha again with his pink eyes looking at him curiously. He believed he wouldn’t even see Aloha again, as he noticed the squid charm hanging around on a chain around the other’s neck. The one he helped Aloha get. “<Oh! I need to turn off the stove!>” Aloha said before he turned around, quickly going to the stove.

Mask took a look around the room, noticing it was the only room there is. Did Aloha really live in a place like this? He wasn’t too sure how the octarians lived, but he was sure he saw actual homes. Nothing like this. Not even his own apartment was this bad. “<Are you hungry? Are you fine with bread and cream stew?>” Aloha asked, getting a confused look from Mask. “Uh, whaaaaat?” Mask asked, getting a confused look from Aloha. “Hun-gr-y?” Was he really asking if he was hungry? He was about to decline before his stomach made his answer, making Aloha chuckle. “I’ll get bowl” Aloha replied, turning to pour two bowls of the cream stew with a side of baked bread. 

“<Enjoy>~” Aloha smiled once he set down a bowl in front of Mask along with a spoon as he sat in front of the masked inkling with his own bowl. Mask was suspicious, watching the other eat before trying it himself, lifting up his gas mask for a taste. His eyes widened in surprise on how good it was, better than his own cooking he always tried to do. When was the last time he ate with someone? No, why was he even here? He needed to go back. “I-I’ll be baaaack” Mask said, getting up, not seeing the confused look from Aloha, before answering the call he was getting.

“Where did you go, Agent 3?!” He heard Captain Cuttlefish say, making an annoyed sigh. “I'm fiiiine, just a little stooop. I'll continue it soooooon enough” Mask reassures the other before returning back to inside, seeing Aloha cleaning up. “Mask is okay?” Aloha asked, before Mask shook his head. “It's ‘Is Mask okay?’ and no. I need to finish what I need to do” Mask replied, getting the hero roller. “Is it Zapfish? I.. <how do I say I know where it is again?>” Aloha started to trail off before Mask figured out what he wanted to say. “Yoooou know where it is?! Can yooou show me-” Mask couldn't finish his sentence before they were attacked, Aloha taking most of the hit before losing consciousness.

Aloha slowly blinked, at first confused where he was at. That was until he remembered Mask. <Mask!> Mask…” Aloha spoke in both languages, noticing he was somewhere different. Weren’t they at his secret base? That was until- Aloha shot up, concerned when he remembered the Elite Octoling had found and started attacking both of them. He needed to find him. He needed to find Mask. “Woah! Mar- Agent 2! The octoling is awake!” Aloha heard voices behind him, turning to see two inklings, one with a charger and one with a roller. “<Who are you guys?>” Aloha said, getting some confused looks from the two. “Pardon? We don’t speak Octarian.” The green inkling said as the magenta agreed. “That’s right!”

Oh. Aloha thought as he tried again in his broken inklish. “Who are guys? Nnnm, who you?” Aloha asked, causing even more confusion. “Oh! I think he’s trying to say ‘Who are you guys’!” The magenta one said and Aloha nodded a bit. He believes that was right. “We’re Agent 1 and 2. I don't know what three was thinking bringing you here” Agent 2 said, before Agent 1 gasp. “Ma- Agent 1! That's mean! Maybe Agent 3 thought this one is different! I mean look at him, he's not attacking us like the others and he's not female!”

“You're right Agent 1, but I still don't trust him” Agent 2 replied, before turning away. Aloha thought the two were a bit strange before he noticed a book of some sort nearby, taking a look inside its contents. Why was there papers of his language here? He started going through the pages, some of the things he never seen, before noticing the rest were blank. Was someone collecting papers here? He couldn't think who before he saw them talking to someone over the radio. Who was it? Before he could ask, they left quickly.

Aloha was quietly waiting for the other two to return after they quickly left somewhere. “<I wonder where they went>” Aloha said to himself, looking down from the ledge. He really hated living here, seeing how many power outages they have daily. He couldn’t even remember the last time he actually didn’t need a makeshift flashlight he made. However, seeing how Inkopolis looked when he snuck out made him wish he lived there rather than here. Aloha shook his thoughts from his head. It was an impossible dream after all. Inklings wouldn’t dare be friends with octolings, even though Aloha could mimic their looks from being a mimic octoling. Aloha continued to wait, though he could’ve sworn he heard music out in the distance somewhere. He could barely make it out, though it sounds nice. It reminded him when he snuck to the city, making him smile.

A few minutes passed by before he heard a familiar voice, his eyes shining before a smile appeared on his face.

“<Maaaaask!>” Aloha ran, jumping and falling on top of Mask, “<I was so worried about you when you were gone!>” Mask tried to get Aloha off, though decided against it as Captain Cuttlefish intervened. “Agent 3, do you know this octoling? Why is he saying he was worried about you!” Captain Cuttlefish asked, getting surprised looks from Agent 1 and Agent 2. “Holy carp gramps! You can understand him?!” Agent 1 exclaimed as a voice spoke from behind them. “Of course he can you nitwits! How do you think I can understand and speak your language!” Octavio said in the snow globe he was trapped in. “The question is what to do with him” Agent 2 said, and before she could continue, Mask spoke up.

“He’ll beeeee my responsibility” Mask replied with a sighed, “I’ll teaaach him everythiiing and our language.” Everyone looked at Mask as Aloha look at him confused. He didn’t really understood what the other had said correctly. “<What do you mean?>” Aloha spoke, confused , “<What does that mean?>”. Octavio look at Aloha just as Captain Cuttlefish look at Mask. “Are you sure you want to do that, Agent 3? He could do anything.” Mask stayed quiet, before slowly nodding. “Oh! I need bag!” Aloha exclaimed, getting confused looks before Captain Cuttlefish looked at him. “What do you need a bag for?”

“My things~!” Aloha smiled before pulling on Mask’s sleeve. “<You can wait here too Mask>~” Aloha added, before leaving off to his secret base. “Uuuh” Mask decided to wait for Aloha, seeing him return thirty minutes later with a backpack. “Do be careful Agent 3” Captain Cuttlefish warned, Mask nodding before grabbing Aloha’s hand.

The two went back up the manhole, Mask looking around before he motioned Aloha to stay close and follow him. Maybe he should have asked Aloha to be in his octopus form, as the two secretly went through an alleyway before silently reaching Mask's apartment. “Uuuuugh finally” Mask said, opening his door and letting Aloha in as he took off his boots, Aloha doing the same. Now that he got a better look at Aloha, he noticed what Aloha added to the cyan squid charm, a small gas mask around the face. “I-I shoooould show you w-where you're going to sleep” Mask quickly turned, Aloha following him to an almost empty room, with a covered bed and closet space. 

“Room I can...use?” Aloha tried his hardest with the inklish language as Mask nodded. “Yes, it's the rooooom you'll be staying in. I'll be in the next one over” Mask quickly said before going to his room, leaving Aloha by himself. “<He looked embarrassed~>” Aloha chuckled before he went to his new bed, laying down on it. It's been so long for him since he last laid on a bed, before he wondered what he could do. Maybe get could ask Mask if he could get something to replace his armor? He believes he has enough from all the cash that fell.

He'll just have to ask him tomorrow.


End file.
